


The Night

by TheSmellOfDustAfterRain



Series: Literary Laxative [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Flash Fic, Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmellOfDustAfterRain/pseuds/TheSmellOfDustAfterRain
Summary: Slightly modified version of this prompt:http://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/post/153029189058/you-are-in-a-dark-room-you-hear-3-other-sets-ofYou are in a dark room. You hear three (other) sets of breath, you hear two (other) heartbeats.





	

It’s dark. Shit. Why is it so dark? Am I blind? Shit! Am I blind? I think I see… candles? Something. Better question, where am I? Shit! Where am I? Okay, calm down and think. I was at home. I’d run out of… something. Was I hungry? Man, know that I think about it I’m still hungry.

It’s so quiet. All I can hear is me breathing. Wait. I think I hear something. Breathing? Someone else breathing! Someone else is here. No, two someones. And that… what’s that?

_Lub dub. Lub dub. Lub dub._ Heartbeats! Heartbeats? Hold on.

_Lub dub._ **Lub dub.** _Lub_ **lub** _dub_ **dub** _._ Two heartbeats. Two people.

Wait… WAIT! Two heartbeats, but there were three people breathing!

I’M NOT BREATHING! Shit! What’s going on?! Am I dead?! Oh God, I’m dead!

But, I’m thinking? And… I’m hungry. God, I’m so hungry. Am I a zombie? I don’t think I’m a zombie. Everything’s still in place. I think. There, see I'm still thinking.

What are those candles? No, they’re blinking. Are they, like, LED’s? Or… eyes?! People! The heartbeats!

Maybe they know where I am.

“Hello? Hey. Where are we?”

Was that a… whimper?

“Hello? Why are you crying?”

_“Stay away!”_

“What! Why? I’m coming over.”

The heartbeats sped up.  **“Keep back, leech!”**

Leech? I don't know what that means, but I should probably feel offended.

They probably can't see me, so I'll just come a little closer.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want to know what happened. Please, just tell me..." 

What. Is. That. Smell. Oh God, it smells great. I'm so hungry. "Do y'all have food over there? I'm starving."

**"LEAVE US ALONE!!!"**

"Come on. If you have food let me have some, I haven't eaten in... Well, I don't remember."

_"We're not food, you monster!"_

 We? Shit. It's them. They're where the smell is coming from. But God, they smell good.

I’m standing right in front of them and they still can’t see me, but God they’re loud criers.

“Could you please shut up.”

**“OH GOD!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!”**

Be quieeet… Oh that tastes great. I’m so hungry. I need more. I’m starving. I need more. More. More.

The other one’s still screaming. It’s trying to run away.

“Gotcha.” More. More. More.

.

.

.

It’s quiet. There’s no breathing. No heartbeats.

There’s a door opening over there. And, a guy in a… cape? Maybe a long coat?

”Come, Fledgling. Welcome to the Night.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out where I got this and a whole lotta other prompts at http://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/ and maybe pop over to mine at http://intermittent-tremor-in-left-hand.tumblr.com/ if you want.


End file.
